parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Deep Trouble (My Version)
(Our music video finds Emily talking to Diesel at Tidmouth Sheds) *Diesel: Oh, wow. So that must be why you have been in such a bad mood in the morning, huh? *Emily: That drawer was where I keep a load of my special stuff. And he just threw it on the floor. *Diesel: Oh. *Emily: He called me a bossy-boiler. He knows how much I hate that. *Diesel: Oh, boy. *Emily: Hmm. *(But then Thomas appears in the scene) *Thomas: SURPRISE!!!! (blows two air horns loudly) *Emily: (screams while crashes through the shed and falls toward the ground) *(Luke and his cronies starts to yell at Thomas in turn while Diesel snickers) *Luke: What do you think you're doing?! Are you insane?! *Auke: Look what you've done to our friends! *Buke: Now, we're gonna show you the real meaning of discipline! *(The Boss Luke arrives to agree with them) *Boss Luke: It is too late to play pranks in Sodor, Thomas! YOU ARE EXPELLED!!!!! *(Thomas drops his jaw and a rat jumps into his mouth) *(At the sheds) *Euke: WHAT?! YOU GOT EXPELLED FOR SURPRISING SAKURA?! *Fuke: How dare you! *Thomas: It was an accident, you guys! I swear! *Guke: It won't be an accident for you, Thomas! You're in deep, deep trouble! *(And that is where the music video occurs) *Thomas: Let me start at the start, then take it away. My name is Thomas the Tank Engine. That's Thomas with a homas and a capital T, plus Tank plus Engine, that's me. Introductions aside, let's move right along, You can all sing along at the sound of the gong. Once upon a time, about a week ago, All of a sudden, trouble started to grow. Alarm was buzzing, I was snoozin'. Supposed to get up now, but I was refusing To let reality become an intrusion, Cuz in Dreamy Dreamland, I was cruising. But the buzz kept buzzing, my head kept buzzing, Gave the radio a throw and I heard an explosion. *Luke: D'oh! *Thomas: Opened up my eyes, to my surprise, There stood Luke and his temperature rised. I was chilling, he was yellin', Face all distorted, cause he was propelling. It wasn't what he said, but more of his tone The usual jive, put your nose to the grindstone. I said, "I'm real sorry." But that didn't cut it. I started to protest but Luke said... *Luke: Shut it! Get up, shunt the coaches! Move it on the double! 'Cause if you don't, you're in deep, deep trouble! *Singers: Trouble! *Luke: THOMAS! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Luke: Thomas! *Secondary Singers: Come on, come on! *Singers: Run into trouble! *Thomas: Where's your sense of humor, man? *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! And they go a little something like this. Hit it! *Thomas: So I'm in the front yard, mowin' like crazy, Sweatin' like a pig, and the sun is blazy. Luke's in the driveway, gettin' in the car with Luke and his cronies, hope they're goin' real far. Then Luke yells, *Luke: THOMAS!!! *Thomas: And I go, "Yo!" He goes, *Luke: You done yet? *Thomas: And I go, "No." So he goes, *Luke: Oh! You're too slow! *Thomas: So I step on the gas to speed up the shunt. Didn't see that sprinkler underneath that tree. Wham! Krrpsh!! Rainin' on me! I go, "Woah!" Luke goes... *Luke: D'oh! Now you can't go to the boat show! *Thomas: This is my thanks after working my butt off? Luke collects his coaches and they all start to putt off. Soaked to the bone, standin' in a puddle. No one needs to tell me I'm in deep, deep trouble. *(Iuke and Juke, put cuffs on Thomas' buffers and bring him to the jail rooms) *Secondary singers: Come on, come on! *Singers: Trouble! *Luke: Go to your room, *Iuke: Thomas! *Thomas: Yeah, right. *Juke: Go to your room! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Kuke: Go to your room! *Muke: Thomas! *Secondary singers: Come on, come on! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Thomas: You're damned if you do ... *Cuke: Thomas! *Thomas: You're damned if you do ... *Nuke: Thomas! Thomas! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Thomas: You're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't. *Secondary singers: Come on, come on! *Ouke: D'oh! *Thomas: As soon as they're gone, I'm stretched on the lawn, Looking at the sky with my sunshades on. Now, I never ever claimed that I was a smarty, But inspiration hit me: LET'S HAVE A PARTY! Called up my posse. They were here in a flash! They brought all their pals, we started to thrash. There was romping and stomping and occasional crash, A fist fight or two, and Nintendo for cash. We raided the fridge, dogs raided the trash, I got a little worried when the windows got smashed. The next thing you know, Luke and his cronies are home. The kids disappear and I'm all alone. Everything's silent except for my moan And the low bluesy tone of a saxophone. They look at me then they go into a huddle, I get the sinking sensation I'm in deep, deep trouble. *Singers: Trouble! *Luke: D'oh! *Puke: Go to your room! *Thomas: Oh, give me a break! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Quke: Hey, what is this ... Thomas! D'oh! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Ruke: Go to your room! *Thomas: Oh, yeah. *Suke: As-As ... Go to your room! *Luke: D'oh! *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Tuke: Go to your room! *Luke: Thomas! *Singers: Come on, come on! *Thomas: There's a little epilogue to my tale of sadness, I was dragged down the street by his Royal Dadness. We rounded the corner and came to a stop, Threw me inside Jake's Barber Shop. I said, "Please, sir, just a little off the top." Dude scraped me paint off bare, gave me a lollipop So on my body, there's nothing but metal. Man, I hate being in deep, deep trouble. *Singers: Trouble! *Thomas: You're damned if you do ... Well, you're damned if you do ... *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Thomas: You're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't. Aw, come on, man! *Singers: Tough, tough trouble! *Thomas: You're damned if you do ... What are we talking about? Well, you're damned if you do ... Where's your sense of humor? *Singers: Deep, deep trouble! *Thomas: You're damned if you do, and you're damned if you don't. *Luke: D'oh! *Singers: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble! *Uke: Grrr... *Thomas: Ha ha ha! *Singers: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble! *(Deep Deep Trouble ends as Thomas wakes up in his shed) *Thomas: (groggily) What a nightmare! *(Closeup to Luke's mouth as it opens) *Luke: THOMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Thomas: AIYEEE!!!! (pauses for a moment) Huh? *(He notices that Luke and his 24 cronies have surrounded him) *Thomas: Blast my head! What are you all doing in my room?! *Luke: What are we doing? What are we doing?! *Vuke: We've come here for all the trouble you've made! *Wuke: You know, it's against the rules to prank students in schools! *Thomas: (stammering) N-No it wasn't my fault! *Xuke: Oh, yes, it is! You are a disgrace to all engines! *Yuke: You should be ashamed for what you've done! *Zuke: Too bad you can't see your girlfriend again! *Thomas: Wha? *Luke: You are coming with us! *Auke: To the boot camp! *Edward: WAIT!!!!! *(The girls turn around and see Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby and Duck with Emily) *Henry: Leave Thomas alone, will you? *Gordon: You're only gonna hurt him! *Luke: Fine! If that's what we don't want, then we're out of here! Come on, cronies, let's go! *(She leads her friends out of Thomas's shed) *James: Like, are you alright? *Percy: Did you feel depressed? *Thomas: Nah, I'm okay! *Toby and Duck: Whew! *Emily: I'm sorry that you've given a prank at me, Thomas. Will you forgive me? *Thomas: Apology accepted. *(They both share a kiss as the music video ends) Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017